My Life Ended the Day You Were Born
by naelvy
Summary: From the first day she was born, she was his responsibility. When she turned fourteen, he became her protector, he would never let anything bad happen to her. He promised her that from the beginning. They meant everything to eachother back on the Ark. She never stayed mad at him for too long. Everything changed when they came to Earth. Even the way he sees her. *Taboo* but subtle
1. Prologue (0)

I was ready to shoot him, when I saw him running towards her. I had already come with terms that she had let him escape back at camp. But I didn't suspect her to go behind my back and see him. It only fueled my imagination of what else they may have been up to alone together. I was gonna shoot him right there where he stood, then he embraced her in his arms and she clung to him like her was life itself. The color red clouded my vision and I raised my gun and prepared to shoot him down. He's fucking touching her! Before I could properly line up, Raven touched my shoulder steadying me, telling me to wait. I had completely forgot why we were here.

The moment that fucking grounder touched my sister, was the moment I realized I didn't want anyone else touching her. My sister. My responsibility.


	2. Elvy's Note

Hi guys,

Okay I've written before on other sites. And while my spelling is a lot better, because I proofread and spellcheck, let me know if a sentence doesn't look right or something.

The prologue is from 1x10 when they follow Clarke and Finn to the secret grounders meeting. I will be doing some flashbacks to their old life on the Arc, as well as some missing moments from past episodes, all the way up until now.

This is a incest themed story. Blakecest, Belliavia. Whatever you want to call it. Comments are sooooo welcomed. Please write me. Give me ideas. I give you guys shoutouts. Let me know if I'm any good. Next chapter coming soon okay?

I love this show btw!


	3. Siblings on the Arc

Back on the Ark a day for the "siblings that shouldn't be" was a normal one. Well normal for them anyway. Mother would prepare them breakfast, and Octavia would shower first, her time was limited. They didn't want the water usage to draw attention to them. Once she was done, I usually took a shower.

I remember the first time I really noticed the way the bathroom smelled after she used it. It was different from mothers, a bit fruitier, but strong like ginger or menthol. I don't know, but as I stood there in the small space, all I could do was inhale. I couldn't bring myself to stop. I finally got in the shower and her scent washed away with my own thoughts I had turned towards my sister. I didn't ever want to see her in that light again. She was only fifteen. And I don't know what new soap she was using, but I would never allow myself to think about her like that ever again. I would never let her down.

She depended on me too much. I was all she had. No one could ever know about my sister, otherwise my mother would be floated and my sister would probably join her. I didn't want that to happen. Ever since dad moved sectors after finding out mom was pregnant again, mom shoved the responsibility to me. I was afraid at first, hell I was only a little boy, who had never heard about anyone having another sibling. But I'm eighteen now, and I will keep my sister safe if it's the last thing I do.

After I showered and got dressed for my shift down in the cafeteria to do my janitorial duties, I walked over to Octavia who was knitting and humming. I smiled and touched her shoulder. She didn't flinch, she kept knitting and changed her tune. I sighed and kissed the side of her forehead just above her ear.

"I'll see you soon O." I squeezed her shoulder for comfort. I walked towards the door unlocking the hatch and stepped out before I felt arms around my waist. I stepped back inside and closed the door halfway. I turned to hold her properly.

"O, what's wrong?" I asked trying to take a peek at her face under her choppy bangs.

"I'm sick of this, Bell. I wanna go outside. I want to see the Arc! I'm tired of being in here all day. I don't want to be in this room for the rest of my life. I want to meet people, have friends!" She took a beat, "and meet boys," she said quietly. "I want a life of my own, Bell! I want freedom!" she finished her rant in a huff. By now she was a good foot away from him, red faced, and breathless. He watched her, took her in for a moment before responding.

"Octavia, you know what'll happen if you were caught in the Arc, with no I.D. You know what happens when people break the rules. Say it." He looked at her sternly. If keeping her safe meant she would be in this room for the rest of her life, then so be it.

"Bellamy! I don't want to say it, I know what happens. But I can't be kept in here forev-," he took three steps towards her and grabbed her under her chin.

"Mother would be floated. You would be floated! Everything I- we have done, it's for your safety Octavia." He let her go, but his eyes remained locked with hers.

"I know Bell, I just want to… live. Forget it. Forget the whole thing. Have a good work shift, brother."

"O, I…" Bellamy didn't know what to say he didn't know what to do to make her be happy. Did he really expect her to live in this room for the rest of her life? He sighed and turned to walk out the door.

"Lock up when I leave." He whispered right before he shut the door behind him.

I looked at her now, remembering how timid she was, she didn't know what else to be. She had never interacted with another human being, let alone criminals. But as I watched her take the first step on Earth, to be the first human since almost a century to stand on soil, I shivered. She was home, this would be our new home, she would never have to hide again, I'd make sure of it. My sister. My responsibility.


	4. Landing Part 1

"We're back bitches!" my sister yelled, and others joined her in yelling and running like the madmen they were, onto the ground. I walked and approached my sister from behind and picked her up. She laughed as I spun around with her in my arms. I was here with my sister on Earth. And we weren't dying from lack of oxygen or radiation poisoning, yet. I sat her down and she turned around and hugged me.

"What are you doing here Bell? And why are you dressed like that?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Don't worry about it, little girl. Just know I'd do anything for you and to protect you." He hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "Come on we have to make camp and find food." He grabbed her hand and started walking away from the group.

"Bell, where are we going? We just got here, and you're already hauling me off. Can we just stop for a minute, and enjoy this?" Octavia stopped dead in her tracks. Bellamy peaked over his shoulder and looked at her. He smiled and nodded. He watches her run and start talking to people. Mostly boys, he twitches a bit, but notices a blonde and Chancellor Jaha's own son giving out orders. He smirks and sees an opportunity.

"We need to make camp, set up perimeters, and start rationing supplies. A few of us could-"

"And why should we do anything you say princess? You and mini-Jaha can go jump off cliff for all I care. You come down here and start giving orders like this is the Arc. Everybody listen up!" He climbs on top of crate that had been carried off the drop ship. He looks at the crowd. His sister's blue eyes gazing up at him confused. Bellamy smiles at her and turns back to the blonde.

"Most of you are from Walden and Arcadia. Probably with the exception of these two privileged roals over here." He gestured towards Clarke and Jaha's boy. "If it were up to them they'd probably keep the food for themselves and have us doing all of the work. I say this is EARTH! The Chancellor and his council decided to send us to our deaths! But the joke is on them! We are here! This is our home now!" He jumped down then and walked in the crowd patting people on the back and touching people's shoulders to show tem he was one of them. He heard people clapping and agreeing with him.

"If we start taking orders now, our life on Earth would be no different from life on the Arc. Why stand for it?! Why not do whatever the hell we want to do! I say we start by taking off these stupid ass wristbands!" Everyone cheered and clapped. The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't do that! Those wristbands tell them that we are alive. They help us-"

"Princess, you can keep talking, but I think everyone would much rather do whatever they want to do." He smiled when everyone started yelling again. He began to think for a moment. He was in a crowd of criminals and if people really did start doing what they wanted, shit would hit the fan. He let the crowd carry on for a moment before standing on the crate again.

"While I believe in everyone's right to do what they want, we have to start somewhere. So there will be only one rule. No murder or rape." He looked at his sister. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. Then someone shouted, "That's two rules!" People laughed, mostly guys.

"If anyone breaks these rules, they answer to me." He jumped down from the crate one last time and looked at the group of delinquents. "What are you guys waiting for? Have fun!" The next thing he knew people were barreling off into different directions and only himself, his sister and a few other groups remained.

She walked towards him a look disbelief on her face. "What just happened?" She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"That my dear sister, was me enjoying Earth." He poked her nose. She shook her head and he hugged her inhaling her scent. "Stay outta trouble, O. I'm serious. I want you back before nightfall." He nudged her off, watching walk away. He turned and looked around. He would need to find somewhere to make camp for the both of them. Keeping Octavia and her safety in the back of his mind.


	5. Landing Part 2

Octavia stalked away from her brother, who she didn't know could be somewhat of a dictator. It made her wonder what else he was capable of. She roamed around the perimeter of the drop ship site and caught sight of blonde hair. She made her way up to Clarke and a boy she noticed was the "space-walker". She needed to apologize about her brothers behavior, because Octavia was not someone who judged a book by a cover.

"Hey." She grabbed the girls shoulder.

Clarke turned and was faced a pretty greenish blue eyed girl. "Hello." She was bit confused, but noticed she looked familiar.

"Look, I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. I really am. I'm Octavia by the way." She smiled and extended her hand.

"Your what?" She looked at Finn with disbelief and remembered the rumor of siblings on the Arc. "Oh my gosh, you're –"

"The girl beneath the floorboards." Octavia cut her off. "And the jackass that pretty much took over the camp is my brother. Bellamy." She kicked a rock and sighed. "I'm really sorry about that. What he did was wrong. If it makes you feel any better, I'm keeping my bracelet on." She offered the girl a genuine smile.

Clarke returned it and shrugged. "I hope they aren't all dumb enough to listen to him, no offense. I'm Clarke, by the way. This is Finn. We were just about to go and try and find running water. Would you- wanna join us?" Octavia smiled and was about to answer with an enthusiastic "yes", when a boy came rushing up to the trio.

"Hi guys!" a boy with goggles on his head intruded. He locked eyes with Octavia and beamed. She blushed. "I'm Jasper, where you guys headed? Can I tag along?" he streamed out his questions, not really caring for the answers, just happy to be near the girl he had been eyeing since they landed.

Clarke giggled and nodded. "Come one let's go see about some water.

Bellamy had been gathering things to make a decent camp. He traded and stole things. And some things were just giving to him. His speech must have moved a lot of people. He was making progress and finally had a space cleared and a tent put up. He was about to take a break from the heavy lifting to rustle up some food and water, when a brunette appeared from out of nowhere with a canteen of water and a nutrition pack from the drop ship.

"Well hello there." He smiled at her and she stalked closer. He noticed her features. High cheekbones, full pouty lips, dark eyes, and a thin frail frame. However her bust was on the fuller side.

"Hi. I thought you could use a hand. Or a break. Or both." She giggled and entered his tent without asking permission. He smirked and looked at his shoes. He had guessed it was about time to get out of this uniform. He entered the tent and saw she had already made herself comfortable in what he made to be Octavia's spot. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to bed this girl in Octavia's space. But he didn't dwell on it for too long. He crawled over to her and began kissing and groping her. Back on the Arc he had bedded only a few girls. He didn't really have time to begin romances with them. His priority was Octavia. He didn't mind though, the time spent with his sister was always good. Looking down at this girl, he was reminded of when Octavia was fourteen and he found her sulking in a corner with her stuffed animal, humming. She always hummed when something was upsetting her.

_"O, what's wrong?" He sat down beside her and pulled her against his side. She pulled away and sat farther away from him. He furrowed a brow. _

_"Did I do something, Octavia?" he was genuinely concerned, he didn't want her to be mad at him, ever. _

_She shook her head. He sighed and then got an idea. He scooted closer to her and smirked. _

_"If you don't tell me, I will have to do something I will regret." He watched her turn away from him and answer with "It's nothing." _

_"Okay you asked for it!" He grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her. She shrieked and began laughing. _

_"Stop it Bell! It's not funny!" she cried out, while trying to contain her laughter. _

_"Then tell me and I'll stop. Tell me O!" He tickled her harder. _

_She laughed harder, while struggling against him, trying to push him away. _

_"I saw you kiss that girl!" she finally blurted out. He stopped tickling her, but stayed hovering above her with his hands on her waist._

_"What?" she looked away and sighed._

_"I saw you kiss that girl, the way you grabbed her and she put her arms around your neck and how you guys kissed." She peeked at him, then looked at her stuffed bunny, that had gotten thrown a few feet away. "It took me a second to figure out what you guys were doing, then I got grossed out, once I figured you guys were kissing. Then I thought… I'll never get to do that." She began to tear up, but forced them back down._

_"Octavia-"_

_"It's not fair Bell, I won't ever kiss anyone." He looked down at his little sister with pity and sighed. The thought saddened him, but it also made him feel something else. He wanted his sister to be happy, but picturing her kissing some random jackass made him cringe. But he wanted her to have a memorable first kiss, like normal kids should have. _

_"Look at me, O." she turned to him after a few seconds. He smiled and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Caressing her cheek with his thumb. Bellamy always knew his sister was beautiful, but having her underneath him, crying over never being able to kiss a boy, reminded him of her smell in the shower. He hardened a bit and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened them, repositioning himself so that he was wedged between her legs. His thumb made its way to her lips, lightly brushing against them. _

_"Bellamy…" she whispered. To him it sounded as if she moaned his name and that was all it took for him to get the guts and kiss her. He didn't kiss her like she had seen him kiss Mira in the hallway. That had been a lot of tongue and a lot of touching. But the kiss did not lack passion. He opened his eyes to look at her while their lips her still locked. She had her eyes closed and she slowly put her arms around his neck like the girl had done. He closed his eyes again and kissed her harder pressing pelvis into her. He moaned into the kiss before suddenly pushing her away. He grabbed her arms pinning them above her head. Bellamy then sunk his head into her neck breathing heavily and uneven. _

_"Bell, I-"she was interrupted by him standing up and going to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, locking it. She lay there for a moment catching her breath. She knew it was wrong for them to kiss, but at that moment she saw it as a sweet gesture from her big brother. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Bellamy, I know you were just being nice- it was nice moment. I mean- I enjoyed it. I mean-"she smacked her forehead. "This isn't coming out right. Just…thank you." She walked away from his silence and laid down in her mother's bed. _

_Bellamy had heard her, he was glad she saw it as a sweet gesture from her big brother. But as he stood over the sink pumping his dick at the thought of how sweet his sister tasted, he knew he enjoyed it way more than he should. _

Bellamy emptied himself into the girl's mouth with a groan and released her hair.

"Thanks for the hand." She smiled and began to get dressed. Once she was out of the tent, he had grabbed the canteen of water and took a gulp and ate the nutrition pack that the girl had brought him. _Huh, I don't even know her name. _He laughed and zipped up his pants. He was about to pull on a shirt he had gotten from one of his followers when he heard commotion outside.


	6. Time Heals Wounds but Can't Erase Scars

_It was dinner time in the Blake house. Octavia was helping their mother cook. She was cutting the vegetables. It was a rare occasion. They had a mix up with credits and got enough to buy fresh food. _

_"Like this, Mom?" Aurora glanced back._

_"Yes, baby. Like that. A little thinner." She focused on her own task. "Then we put those in this pot. Then wait. Then eat!" she smiled._

_Octavia smiled. A real smile. He hadn't seen that since, well it's been a while. _

_"Be careful, O." she smiled up at him. Just as she was about to respond with some sarcastic remark, she sliced her thumb on the knife. She shrieked._

_"Bellamy!" she called out for him, not knowing what to do. He saw the blood and rushed over. Grabbing a towel wrapping it around thumb. _

_"Mom I need the bandages." Their mother was about to rush to the bathroom, before remembering she had used the last one a week ago on a knitting accident._

_"Take care of her Bellamy. I have to go barter with the neighbors. She quickly grabbed the remaining vegetables that weren't sullied by blood and rushed out the door._

_He sighed and looked at Octavia who had been crying. He sat down on the stool she was sitting on and pulled her into his lap. _

_"It's gonna be okay, O. Promise. I'll make it okay." He hugged her tightly from behind. Keeping the towel wrapped around her thumb._

_"I know, Bell. It doesn't hurt. Stings a little. But I'm okay." She hiccupped. Her tears dying down. _

_"Well aren't you a big girl?" he smiled into her hair. Sniffing. She leaned further back into him to look up at him. _

_"I'm just sad about the food." She smiled weakly. He looked down at her and brushed her bangs out of her face. He kissed her forehead then brushed his nose against hers. _

_"Don't worry about it, O. _

He had walked outside the tent and pulled his shirt over his head. The first person he saw was the "Princess" and her group of followers. He laughed a little. Then he noticed that Octavia was with them, limping, holding on to some skinny guy. Wet. He barreled over to them.

"What the fuck happened?!" he pushed the lanky boy out of the way and picked her up.

"Bellamy. It's not that serious…I'm okay. Jasper saved me." He peaked behind him, looking at the boy with goggles on his head.

"What happened, O?" he brought her into the tent he'd made. She looked around.

"This is what you did when I was gone? Where did you get all of this stuff, Bell?" she looked at him. Noticing he was still holding her. "Put me down."

He did, slowly. "Tell me what happened," he said more sternly.

"Okay, but short version. We found a river, I wanted to swim. Big ass snake lizard monster. Got bit, but Jasper and Clarke and Finn saved me." She smiled a little at her detailed summary.

"Dammit, Octavia. I let you out of my sight for two hours and this happens!" she sighed and was about to prepare for a lecture when Clarke came in.

"Hey I just wanted to check her wound. Make sure everything is alright. We found water, but now we know to be more careful." She tried to make peace with him. Understanding why he would be so protective of her.

"Yeah and my sister had to be a guinea pig." He crossed his arms.

"Bell, shush. Thanks Clarke. I'm the one who decided to go swimming." Clarke inspected her wound and nodded.

"No real damage. You're fine. Just stay off of it. Keep the blood restricted for a few hours." She smiled at Octavia and looked at Bellamy.

"We are really sorry."

"Clarke it's fine. It was my fault." Octavia wanted to make it known that it had been completely of her own will. She wanted to show out. Appreciate Earth and impress her new friends. Clarke laughed.

"I admit it was pretty cute to see Jasper jumping in there like a white knight." Octavia blushed.

"Remind me to thank him, would you?" Clarke smiled and nodded, then glanced at Bellamy who did not seem amused, before she left for an awaiting Finn.

Bellamy looked at his sister and grabbed his old guard uniform and ripped the sleeve with a knife he had stolen. He walked over to where she was sitting and crouched in front of her.

"Let me see." His hand reached for her thigh. She extended it, leaning back on her forearms. She was looking around the tent. Noticing how much work he had to put into this.

He wrapped the ripped cloth around her upper thigh. Inspecting the wound. His hands travelled to her inner thigh and shook his head.

"How big was this thing?" he looked at her face noticing she had a tiny scar on her forehead. It didn't look serious, but he touched it. Touching her face.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, O." he kissed her forehead.

"I know." She smiled and rubbed his nose with hers. He smiled. "So, did someone help you with this or what?" she looked at the canteen of water and grabbed it taking a drink.

He looked away from her and shook his head. "No, but you sleep there. And I'll sleep here." He pointed to his original spot and laid in the spot he had originally chosen for her.


	7. Opportunities Arise

Bellamy couldn't sleep. It was their first night on Earth and he wouldn't be able to sleep normally for a while. He got a few hours in before deciding to get up and see Earth at night. He had heard Clarke and her crew talking of going to find more food at some Special Forces bunker called Mount Weather. He figured they would head out tomorrow and he would do a little exploring on his own. He finished pulling on his shirt and looked at Octavia who had been sleeping peacefully. She was used to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. He smirked and left the tent. He ran into a boy named Murphy first. His face was an untrustworthy one. But he was amongst criminals, so he didn't expect anything less.

"Hey, Bellamy, right?" he walked over to him and nodded.

"Murphy." He extended his hand. Bellamy shook it, remaining silent. "Listen what you said earlier, man, I totally agree. This is Earth, and we can do whatever the hell we want." He offered a smile and Bellamy nodded.

"Within reason." Was all he said, before he started walking more into the forest.

"Look, what you need is a right hand man, someone who can help you with certain things. Get certain information. Even watch over you little sister." Bellamy physically tensed at the mention of his sister. Even though this guy was a creep, he did have a point. He needed some eyes and ears around the camp, but Murphy wouldn't be enough. Especially with Clarke trying to get in contact with the Arc. He stopped and turned towards Murphy.

"And what's in it for you?" he looked at him skeptically. Murphy smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"What you got. Power, respect, women." He imagined Bellamy's raven haired sister straddling him, but fearing Bellamy could somehow read minds he shook that thought away. "Look I hate that Jaha boy, his dad fuckin' floated my family, now he wants to come down here and start giving orders with that other royal bitch. That's not how I want to spend my time on Earth." Bellamy nodded.

"Fine, but you still answer to me. I won't have these people following the mini-chancellor and I won't have you become some twisted dictator. Got it?" he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. I've got others who want to help us out as well." Bellamy raised a brow at the "us" bit. Although he didn't like teaming up with these bandit of criminals, he had to admit, he saw an upside to having a close-knit group who wanted a little power. That he could give them. That was all he was giving them.

"Lead the way." Murphy beamed and led Bellamy to the bonfire Atom and John set up.

Walking behind Murphy, he felt a calm wash over him. Like when he found a boy that would swap him a stuffed toy for a toy car he had.

_"Come on, this way." The boy led Bellamy to his house. "I'm so glad you're trading me. I don't know why my mom gave me a stupid bunny."_

_He listened to the boy drone on about his distaste from the bunny, while he played with the red toy car in his pocket. He run his thumb up and down the wheels, remembering how fast it went across the floor. He was trading it for Octavia, the only thing their mother gave her was a ball of yarn and a decapitated Barbie doll their neighbor was about to throw out. He was proud of himself, he didn't mind giving away his toy. He couldn't wait to see the bright smile on her little face. They reached the boy's door. _

_"Wait here." He disappeared behind the door, leaving Bellamy hoping that the toy he was getting was in good condition. He hoped it wasn't missing an eye or something. He pulled out his toy car and smiled. The door opened and the boy appeared with a long eared bunny rabbit. He was wearing purple overalls and had two eyes. He beamed and grabbed for it. _

_"Wait, where's mine?" the boy pulled back at the rabbit. Bellamy almost forgot and shoved the car at him. "Gosh, you must really like rabbits." The boy snickered looking at his new red toy and beamed._

_Bellamy scrunched up his nose. "It's not for me," he blurted out, but soon realized his mistake._

_"Who's it for?" the boy looked up at him questioningly. "Is it for a girl?! Bellamy's got a girlfriend!" the boy jaunted at him._

_"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend! She's my…forget it," Bellamy stalked away still hearing the boy laughing at him as he closed the door. His face still red when he entered his home. He put the stuffed rabbit behind his back._

_"O!" he called out for his sister. He heard the bathroom door open and heard little feet rushing towards him. He was excited for this. He knew she would love it. She rushed over and hugged his leg._

_"Bell, where have you been?" she hugged his leg tighter._

_"Go sit down, little girl." She backed away and looked up him._

_"Bell- what's wr-" _

_"Go!" he smirked. She looked confused and a little sad. She didn't like when he was angry with her, and she didn't even know what she did. She sat down and looked at her feet. He kneeled down in front her. _

_"You know I love you, Octavia. I really do. I want you to be happy. I want things to be okay for us. If anything ever happened to you. I wouldn't-"_

_"Stop it, Belly." She knew she hated the nickname, but he didn't sound like himself. _

_"Sorry. Anyway, I wanted to get you a friend. Someone to talk to in case I'm out." He pulled the rabbit from behind him and handed it to her. _

_Her eyes went wide and all her teeth showing. "Bell, I love it!" she wrapped her arms around the rabbit and hugged it. She looked up at her brother who was smiling almost as big as her. She then wrapped her arms around him. Bellamy hugged her back. He knew she would love it, but seeing that smile, seeing her happy was all he ever wanted. _

_"You have to give it a name." She held it out and looked at her big brother. _

_"I'm gonna name him Belly. Since I can't call you that name." they both laughed and played with Belly the stuffed rabbit. _


	8. Elvy's Note 2

Hey guys, I'm going to be MIA for a bit. I'm moving and just got done with school.

With the being said, I'll be back in like a week with 3 new chapters. One shall be a bit smutty.

On another note, thank you all for the views, the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. I overly appreciate it. I hope you guys continue reading and watching the show!

The season finale is a trip! Love the siblings farewell to each other. I'm really hoping they didn't kill off Bellamy or Finn. Finn I don't mind as much, but if Bell is dead, I'm suing somebody!


End file.
